A Fortunate Mistake
by ffantasy713
Summary: Hope is wondering around the Archylte Steppe reflecting on his mother and other parts of his life when he thinks he hears something odd. What he accidentally runs into is a big surprise, but he ends up pretty happy about it. Hope, Lightning, and Snow.


A/N: I don't own ff13 or any of the characters

A Fortunate Mistake

It was the crew's first night in the Archylte Steppe. It had been a long day, especially for Hope who just received his eidolon, Alexander. The battle was exhausting, and if it weren't for Lightning and Snow, Hope knows he wouldn't have made it out alive. After all they've done for him, Hope cannot stop thinking about how thankful he is for them.

Hope couldn't sleep. Being in the plains surrounded by mountains, all Hope could focus on the wind whistling around and masking any sounds of approaching enemies. Even though he's recently been putting on a strong front, Hope still lives in fear daily. His recent insomnia has led to constant sleepless nights, which leads to him drowning in his own thoughts of his mother, his father, and even Lightning and Snow. Rolling away from his bedding that he shares with Vanille, Hope quietly walking off into the dark night. After walking a few minutes away from the group, Hope found a mountain side to rest against. He was already exhausted from the long day, so he was hoping this walk would calm his nerves and help him sleep. Resting against the mountain, Hope gazed at the stars and started thinking about his mother and how much he missed her. How much he missed her icy eyes, dominating stare, and how fearless she was. That was one thing he didn't understand. How could his mother be so brave while he constantly lived in fear. After a bit of pondering, Hope started to tear up. As tears ran down his face, he realized that he has to keep fighting and do better for not only himself, but for her as well. He wanted to do better for her, and most importantly, make her proud. While thinking of his mother, Hope continually heard rustling. At first, he thought it was just the wind running against the many bushes and trees, but after hearing a few pants, he was starting to question that. Hope whipped out his weapon and started walking toward the noises in fear of running into a powerful monster or l'cie. What he found may be even more frightening than either of those.

"Snow," Lightening breathed in a somewhat demanding fashion.

"What, babe?" Snow winked at Ligthning as she was hovering over him on all fours. Snow always enjoyed teasing Lightning by calling her pet names, and she, expectedly, found them annoying.

Lightning grunted as she bent down and started kissing Snow's lips. Snow was enjoying every second of this as his hands were wondering up Lightning's skirt and grabbing Lightning's round bottom. They continued their intense kissing with a constant battle for dominance between their tongues. Little did they know that someone was attentively watching their actions. Lightning leaned back to straddle Snow and his stiffening groin. Lightning started undoing Snow's shirt and slowly ran her fingertip down Snow's sculpted chest and abs. Snow smirked her admiring his body, and he sat up to completely remove his shirt. What he saw when looking forward shocked him.

Hope's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Snow. It was a mixture of embarrassment and excitement flooding to Hope's mind and his pants. Snow noticed this and gently pushed Lightning off him, so she could see what he did.

"What ya doing, kid?" Snow calmly said to Hope.

"Oh, I, I...was just walking around and heard.." Hope started muttering.

"Oh, you heard us?" Snow smirked. He continued to notice the growing bulge in Hope's pants. He whispered to Lightning, and both adults looked over at the frightened child.

"Why don't you come on over here?" Lightning reached her hand out to Hope as she gave him the invitation.

Hesitant, Hope walked over to the now shirtless Snow and seductive Lightning. When he reached the two, Lightning rose to her knees and placed her hands on Hope's hips. She looked up at a nervous Hope and smirked. She started undoing Hope's belt and slid his pants down to his ankles. Hope was trembling as he saw his hardened cock in front of Lightning's face. She opened her mouth and started licking the tip. Both Hope and Snow were in awe as she began to work her mouth on Hope. After a bit of teasing, Lightning fully took Hope into her mouth and began bobbing her head. She ran her tongue along the bottom of Hope's shaft with every moment, which caused him to tense up and pant heavily. Snow started to get jealous watching this charade and tapped Lightning on the shoulder. She slowing released Hope from her mouth creating a pop sound and leaving residue on the head of his penis.

She looked at Snow and said, "You want some of that? Lick that off him."

When Snow realized Lightning was pointing to Hope's throbbing penis, his eyes widened. He looked at Lightning in annoyance and said, "No way. I wanted you to show the kid a good time, not me."

"Do it." Lightning loved being in control of these two , and she knew she could control them tonight.

Snow shrugged and crawled over to Hope. He looked up at the kid looking for approval, and Hope was in a trance staring at Snow's nearly perfect body. Clearly, he approved. Embarrassed, Snow closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. He winced when he felt his tongue reach moist flesh.

"Stop being dumb. Finish him." Lightning demaded.

"Woah now, don't be ridiculous," Snow retorted.

Lightning put her hand on Snow's head and pushed it toward Hope. She put her mouth to Snow's ear and started nibbling on his lobe. She whispered to him, "If you do this, then I have an even better surprise for you."

Apparently, this was good enough for Snow as he engulfed the head of Hope's cock and started sucking. Hope moaned and pushed on the back of Snow's head motioning for him to go deeper. Snow sucked up his pride and took all of Hope into his mouth. He could feel Hope's head touching his throat, and it took all Snow had not to gag. He began bobbing his head while sucking and licking Hope. Hope threw his head back and started moaning uncontrollably.

"Dang, Snow," Hope panted and he started squeezing on the man's hair. He started thrusting his hips into Snow's mouth and reached a new feeling of ecstasy. Within a few seconds he came in Snow's mouth.

"Swallow." Lightning demanded, and Snow did just that.

He wiped off his mouth and glared at Lightning. "This better be good."

Lightning pushed Snow on his back and began undoing his pants. She pulled them down along with his underwear and released his somewhat hard penis. She bent down and licked his entire length to get him excited. Snow liked how things were starting, and he looked up to get a better look at Lightning. To his dismay, she was sitting up and looked to be done with him.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked slightly annoyed.

"You'll see." Lightning motioned for the still pantless Hope to come over and asked him to continue her work on Snow. Hope had no objections to this, and Snow didn't seem to mind this as much either. He didn't mind receiving this from the boy; he just felt weird giving it himself. Hope began kissing and licking Snow's cock while Lightning went off to the side and began to strip. Once she was completely naked, she watched as Hope delicately sucked off Snow and fondled his balls. Snow had his hands behind his heads as he was breathing heavily. Lightning walked over to the boys and tapped Hope on the shoulder. Both of the boys looked at her in awe. They were examining her curvy frame from top to bottom. Her round, perky breasts, to her flat stomach, to her dripping crotch (she must've enjoyed watching Hope and Snow ;)), both men could feel themselves getting harder. She motioned for both men to stand, and she walked toward Snow wrapping her arms around his neck. She began kissing his jawline and then worked her way to his mouth. After delivering a few more kisses she whispered to Snow, "you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Snow replied with a smirk.

Lightning turned around and got on her knees and elbows. She knows Snow's favorite thing to do is get her from behind, and she doesn't mind it herself. Snow smiled and bent down to level himself with Lightning's entrance. Her grabbed her hips and scooted closer to her. Rubbing his tip against her dripping entrance, she started moaning, and he began to drip himself. He grabbed himself again and positioned his tip inside her. He took a slow thrust forward to enter her, causing moans from both of them. Snow began to slowly pump in and out of Lightning, and Hope watched intently, finding himself getting hard all over again. He and Lightening made eye contact, and she told him to come over to her. He walked over and stood in front of Lightning. She raised herself up on her hands and started licking Hope's balls. He let out a soft moan as he couldn't believe this was all happening to him. It was a nice release for all the built up stress. He assumes this is why Lightning and Snow were doing it too. Lightning continued to suck on his balls while Snow was thrusting in her from behind. He could feel her tightening on his cock, so he sped up his motions. This in turn caused Lightening to speed up and become a little messing with her actions. Hope was in heaven as he was intently watching Snow and Lightning's actions while Lightning continued to please him. Now, Snow could feel Lightning's core puslating on his throbbing cock and he was moments away from his release. he bent over, so he could reach around and massage her nipples. This caused Lightning to start thrusting back into him, and Hope could hear Snow's balls slap into Lightning. Snow started panting heavily and moaning Lightning's name. Seconds later he released his seed into her, which caused her to climax as well. She moaned loudly, but continued to lick and suck on Hope. When Hope saw Snow's wet penis pull out of Lightning, he came for a second time, and it covered Lightning's face. All three of them sat down on the cold ground exhausted from their actions. Lightning took Snow's shirt and wiped her face off, and then looked at both boys.

"So Hope, would you like to join us tomorrow night?" Lightning playfully invited the boy.

THE END.


End file.
